


This weird thing called texting

by Spookybeanie



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Other, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookybeanie/pseuds/Spookybeanie
Summary: When technology is used, Emeritus III introduces a fun app for messaging to his crew.Things get out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

_Emeritus III created a group chat!!_

 

_Emeritus III invited Emeritus II,Papa and Omega into the conversation_

_Emeritus III changed the background_

_Emeritus III changed his name into FallenAngel_

_FallenAngel: Hejoo!!_

_Omega: Hi!_

_Papa: What in the fuck is this?_

_Papa Emeritus II: What made you think this is a good idea?_

_FallenAngel: I wanted to keep in touch with everyone, brother!_

_Omega: Awh._

_FallenAngel named the conversation "SexyBeasts"_

_FallenAngel Changed papa's name_

_FallenAngel has now named papa into PussyDestroyer69_

_FallenAngel Changed papa emeritus II's name_

_FallenAngel has now named papa emeritus II into SexyMan_

_Omega: SWEET LUCIFER!!_

_Omega: MY FUCKING ASS I CANNOT!!_

_SexyMan: GODDAMIT EMERITUS!! CHANGE MY NAME!!_

_FallenAngel changed SexyMan's name_

_FallenAngel has now named SexyMan into_

_DickMaster_

_DickMaster has now left the conversation_

_FallenAngel: I'm disappointed in my older brother. He's so bicker. Ugh._

_PussyDestroyer69: I am not complaing my child._

_FallenAngel: That's because you're truly are one._

_PussyDestroyer69: Now how do we invite more servants into this odd thing?_

_FallenAngel: I'm the only one who can do that. Sorry._

_PussyDestroyer69: We should invite the new leader, the cardnial!_

_FallenAngel: That rodent? Yuck. I'd rather not have a sewer in here._

_Omega has invited Cardnial Copia_

_Cardnial Copia: Good evening._

_Cardnial Copia: I am still figuring out how to work this ''phone" and "messaging"_

_Cardnial Copia: I see you insulted me emeritus the third._

_FallenAngel: THE FUCK OMEGA?_

_Omega: I clicked on the green button on my icon, and it mentioned "invite people." I tested it and it worked!_

_FallenAngel: No get rid of him._

_FallenAngel has removed Cardnial Copia from the conversation._

_FallenAngel: Much better._

_Omega has invited Cardnial Copia into the conversation_

_Omega: I'm not used to this advance thinging._

_Cardnial Copia: Omega, could you kindly remove emeritus?_

_Omega has removed FallenAngel_

_Omega: There you go._

_Cardnial Copia: Thank you_

_PussyDestroyer69 has invited Emeritus III_

_PussyDestroyer69 has invited Emeritus II_

_PussyDestroyer69: My eyes are dry. I am done with this bullshit._

_Emeritus III has changed his name into FallenAngel_

_FallenAngel: Ugh my brothers here._

_Emeritus II: Leave you bastard._

_PussyDestroyer69: Oh Satan. Why don't the two of you not get along?_

_FallenAngel: BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT FUN IS. HES SOO SERIOUS ABIUT HIS PAPERWORKS._

_Emeritus II: It is my duty to balance this cathedral into it's proper spot._

_FallenAngel: URGH_

_Cardnial Copia has sent a link_

_Cardnial Copia: Oh dear, isn't this hilarious?~_

_FallenAngel: LMFAO WHY IS IT A FUCKING DINOSAUR AND ITS EYES GLOWING RED???!!_

_Cardnial Copia: Delete it this instant._

_FallenAngel changed Cardnial Copia's name_

_Cardnial Copia's name is now Rodent_

_Rodent: Why do you despise me?_

_FallenAngel: Because you're a disgrace._

_Omega: *sigh*_

_Rodent changed his name_

_Rodent's name is now Copia_

_FallenAngel has now changed copia's name_

_Copia's name is now HornyHorny_

_HornyHorny: FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN! STOP SPAMMING!_

_FallenAngel: No._

_Emeritus II: This is why I'm father's favorite._

_FallenAngel: Fuck you I'm leaving. Besides I have a date with a sister._

_HornyHorny: Oh I didn't know you're a sugar daddy. Bravo._

_PussyDestoyer69 has muted HornyHorny & FallenAngel_

_PussyDestroyer69: The two of them were getting on my nerves._

_Omega: Agree._

_Emeritus II: Indeed._

_Omega: Hey why not invite all of nameles ghouls here? To get to know each other well._

_PussyDestroyer69 has invited Alpha into the conversation_

_Alpha: aaay_

_Omega: Evening alpha!_

_Sent 6:47 PM_

* * *

 

_Alpha has invited ghoulette into the conversation_

_Alpha has invited ghoulette into the conversation_

 

_Ghoulette changed her name into Ghouly!_

_Ghoulette: Hi everybody!_

_Alpha: Hey_

_Ghouly: What happened?_

_Alpha: I dunno, I didn't bother to read all of them_

_Ghouly: Oh. Alrighty then._

_Omega: Hi ghouls!_

_Ghouly unmutted HornyHorny_

_HornyHorny: Oh thank you._

_Ghouly changed HornyHorny's name_

_HornyHorny's name is now BIGDICKXXX_

_BIGDICKXX has left the conversation_

_PussyDestroyer69: Miss you're too innocent to be put here._

_Ghoulette: LMFAO_

_Ghouly: Awh thank you~_

_Alpha: HAHAHAHHAHAHA!_

_Ghouly: Fun fact; I overheard that copia does indeed have a big d._

_Ghoulette: WHAT?_

_Alpha: Gross. Even old men's are bigger?_

_PussyDestroyer69: Hey it is an honor from sweet Lucifer._

_Ghouly: I walked passed his room and heard bed creaks. I leaned my head to hear and apparently his partner admitted. "You're so huge"_

_PussyDestroyer69: Eh. He could improve._

_Alpha: PAPA!!_

_Ghouly: it's true. I heard it with my own ears._

_PussyDestroyer69: I must go to sleep. Good night everyone._

_Ghouly: Goodnight papa! Sleep Well!!~_

_Alpha: Night father._

_Sent 8:30 PM_

* * *

 

Monday 11:47 AM

_Ghouly has sent a link_

_Ghouly: What's this paper like on the internet?_

_FallenAngel: It's an article, similar to newspaper but different._

_FallenAngel: Why were you reading BuzzFeed?_

_Ghouly: Because it's entertaining._

_Ghoulette: Actually I love reading_

_FallenAngel: Hm. Alright._

_Alpha: Guys_

_Ghouly: Yes?_

_FallenAngel: What brings up your curiosity, alpha?_

_Alpha: I just wanted to see if anyone's on_

_Ghoulette: Um aren't you supposed to be practicing for the ritual?_

_Alpha: Yeah but I locked myself out from the cathedral._

_Ghoulette: AlPHa!_

_Ghouly: "How to lock yourself out for dummies"_

_FallenAngel: Lol_

_FallenAngel: Don't sweat it alpha, I'll get you._

_Sent 12:10 PM_

* * *

_Monday 6:30 PM_

_Omega has invited Cardnial Copia into the conversation_

_FallenAngel: AHEM_

_Emeritus II: Good evening cardnial, I wish someday we will meet eachother._

_Cardnial Copia has changed his name_

_His name is now Copia_

_Copia: ..thank you._

_Ghouly has invited everyone to play "Chess"_

_Ghouly has challenged Copia into chess_

_-Played for 20 Minutes-_

_{Emeritus II has won 3rd place in chess_

_Ghouly has won in 2nd place in chess_

_FallenAngel has won 4th place in chess_

_Copia has won in 1st place!}_

_FallenAngel: You cheated_

_Copia: I did not._

_FallenAngel: Yes. Yes you did._

_Ghouly has invited everyone to play "Uno"_

_-played for 1 hour-_

_{Copia has won 1st place In all matches!}_

_FallenAngel: Cheater!!_

_Copia: For the last time, I am NOT a cheater!_

_Emeritus II: Take tsk little brother, let the cardnial have fun with all of us._

_Ghouly has challenged everyone to play "Poker"_

_-Played for 40 minutes-_

_{Copia has taken the lead_

_Copia won with 15,000 tokens!}_

_FallenAngel has disabled any illegal activity for games_

_FallenAngel: Heh._

_Emeritus II has challenged FallenAngel in a game of "SubWaySurfers"_

_-played for 20 minutes-_

_\----------------------------------_

_Copia has sent a video_

_Video is now processing it's audio_

_Video: "LETS MCFREAKIN LOSE IT_

_GET OUTTA YO MIND"_

_Ghouly: LOL_

_Emeritus II:..._

_FallenAngel: LEAKED  FOOTAGE OF THE RODENT TRYIN TO GET LAID_

_Copia: Haha very funny._

_Omega: HahahahaH!_

_PussyDestroyer69: I adore that clip._

_Copia: Excuse me I'm going to rest. Good night everyone_

_FallenAngel:Translation "I'm going to get laid"_

_Sent 9:40_

* * *

 

_Thursday 4:30 PM_

_PussyDestroyer69: Fellow crewmembers, how do you stop and old man?_

_Ghouly: What do you mean papa?_

_Alpha: yea biiiiitch_

_FallenAngel: HOW DARE YOU I AM NOT OLD_

_-Emeritus II has sent a slapping emoji to FallenAngel-_

_PussyDestroyer69: I have given a gift to the cardnial and he is now hyperventing._

_Ghouly: What? Why's he hyperventing?_

_Alpha: I just spittied out my drink!!_

_Emeritus II: Call an ambulance papa!_

_-FallenAngel has sent laughing emojis-_

_Pussydestroyer69: I've given him a pure breed rat, he was calm at first, then suddenly he started screaming and dancing all over the place. Now he's grinding on the bench._

_FallenAngel: LMFOA INDJDDKS **DECEASED!!**_

_Emeritus II: I. I don't know how to handle this_

_Alpha: IM_

_Ghouly: HOLY SHIT J CANT CANT BREATHE!!_

_-Omega has invited all members of nameless ghouls into the conversation-_

_Omega: HOLY SHIT I_ _GRINDING?!?_

_Water Ghoul: WHY PAPA DONT JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!!_

_Earth Ghoul:  ...._

_Air ghoul: The fact he's grinding is just..._

_PussyDestroyer69: Update; he is now humping on one of the pillars_

_PussyDestroyer69: For a light weighted man, he is extremely fast._

_Ghoulette: EJY THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING THERE!!_

_Ghouly: PAPAS JUST STANDING THERE THIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS!!!_

_FallenAngel: I FUCKING CANOCA MY TUMMY HURTS!!_

_Emeritus II: .I droppped my phone and now my eyes are swelling._

_Omega: HES FUCKING STANDING NOT DOINT ANYTHING!!_

_PussyDestroyer69 has sent a picture_

_FallenAngel: COPIAS FUCKING-_

_Omega: is..that ..that_

_Ghouly: HES NAKED IN YHE WATR FOUNTAIN??_

_Emeritus II: we are all adults..I disagree with what I have said._

_Earth Ghoul: HOLY MOLLY I_

_Ghoulette: EVERYONE JS DEAD A THE FACT PAPA IS JUST  STANDING WATCHING EVERY MOVE OF COPIA!!_

* * *

 

 

 


	2. AND THE RAIN WILL KILL US ALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously ?  
> why ya reading my hot garbage

Wednesday 6

7:20 PM

 

_Copia: Is t **HAT THE WAY YOU FOKING LIKE IT?**_

_Ghouly: ?_

_Emeritus II: No._

_Emeritus II: What do you mean by that?_

_Copia: **I DID  MY TIME**_

_**AND I WANT OUT** _

_**SO EFFUSIVE  FATE** _

_**IT DOESN'T CUT** _

_Ghouly: uhm. Cardnial are you doing alright?_

_Emeritus II: Yes, i'm concern for you_

_FallenAngel: Never in my life have i felt fear_

_Copia: **AND THE RAIN WILL KILL US ALL**_

_**THROW OURSELVES AGAINST THE WALLS** _

_**BUT NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE,** _

_**PRESERVATION OF THE MARTYR IN MEEEE** _

 

__ _Omega: Copia._

_Earth Ghoul: Is that slipKnot?_

_Air Ghoul: I think he's high again._

_Copia: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW THAT I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW  WithouT**_

_**You Can JUST LEAVE MEEEeEe** _

_**BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG** _

_Earth Ghoul: Evanescence?_

_Air Ghoul: Guys does anyone know if he's okay?_

_Ghoulette: He got dumped._

_Air ghoul: oh._

_Ghouly: Oh nO! Cardnial I'm so sorry! I hope you'll be fine!_

_Copia: **JUST WANNNA BEE**_

_**WANNNA BE WITHH YOUU IN THE MOONLIGHT** _

_**JUST WANNA BEE** _

_**WANNNA BEE WITH YOU ALL NIGHT** _

_Emeritus II: Dear Cardnial, i sincerely apologize for your loss._

_Copia: How could it end like this?_

_There's a sting in the way you kiss me.._

_Something within in your eyes_

**_And it could be the last time_ **

**_Before ITS OVER._ **

_FallenAngel: ...eh._

_Papa has muted Copia_

_Papa: I'll shall return. I am going to talk to him in private._

_sent  7:46_

* * *

 

****

_Papa has unmuted copia_

_copia: i wished i was her type._

_Ghouly: Cardnial, you don't need her._

_Copia: But you and ghoulette are so happy together._

_Ghouly: And?  What does it have to do with you?_

_Copia: I did everything she wanted me to be._

_Ghoulette: DUMP THAT BITCH BOY_

_Ghouly: Ghoulette, she dumped him._

_Ghoulette: oh. sorry_

_Emeritus II: The right one will come._

_Papa: Cardnial, is this your first time being in a relationship?_

_Copia: Yes._

_FallenAngel: Ouch_

_FallenAngel: But did you at least get laid?_

_-Papa has banned FallenAngel for 24 hrs.-_

_Papa: Emeritus III needs to mature._

_Ghouly: But isn't he though?_

_Papa: He is, he's only being like that only because cardnial is replacing him._

_Ghouly: OOOO_

_Sent 10:10 PM_

_ _

* * *

_Tuesday 5 AM_

 

_Copia: I'm dating someone._

_\---------------------------------------_

_6:36 AM_

_Ghoulette: I despise the girl copia dated._

_Ghouly: Why is that?_

_Ghoulette: She cheated  on him._

_Ghouly: Ugh, just leave her alone_

_Emeritus II: I'll get my rotten eggs._

_Ghoulette: Copia's dating someone, so we don't need to worry about it._

_Ghouly: OH MY GHOUL! this bitch threatened copia's GF!_

_Ghouly: IMMA KILL dis bithc!_

_Emeritus II: Like i've said before. I'll get my rotten eggs._

* * *

_10: 24 AM_

_Copia has sent a video_

_Video is processing it's audio_

_Video: "Exposed. You're exposed. Imma expose you."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do


	3. To the sound of the Monstrance Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY ARE YOU READING MY GARBAGE?

_In the year of 19XX_

 

_The "SexyBeasts" Group chat has been successfully upgraded_

_[Message from the team]_

_Welcome all!  We have successfully upgraded your conversation! You can now send over HD pictures, make voice/video calls, and send money request!_

_We hope you enjoy your experience!_

* * *

 

_Wednesday 20 6:00 PM_

 

_Copia: Ho. I've forgotten about this ancient group._

_Ghuleh: Same._

_Copia: Sweets, we haven't seen each other in quite awhile.  We should go visit the garden together._

_EmeritusIIIBoi: AND GET LAID_

_Papa: Leave._

_Ghoulette:  CAN YOU STOP??_

_EmeritusII: Brother. we've discussed about this._

_EmeritusIIIBoi: Inside joke._

_Air Ghoul: I just heard emeritus iii shout "AND GET LAID" right near my window._

_Air Ghoul: IM DYING_

_Copia has sent a link_

_Gathering data on link_

_Link:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vS_a8Edde8k>_

 

_Emeritus II: You are such an peculiar leader._

_EmeritusIIIBoi: Me escaping the guards from being captured._

_Copia has sent 2 more links_

_Gathering data on link_

_link:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-McS-shPz4>_  

_Link:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m41cVv3tChE>_

 

_Ghouly: I love how we're getting to know cardinal more._

_Ghuleh is now questioning_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: I'm stripping to despacito right now_

_Ghoulette: Ew._

_EmeritusII: I am disgusted. I am right next to my baby brother._

_EmeritusII has sent a picture_

_Ghoulette: Hm, emeritus has literally nice ass and thighs._

_Ghouly: Yeah, not bad._

_[Papa wants to know your location]_

* * *

 

_EmeritusIIIBoi has sent a picture_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: Copia's stripping to desapcito_

_Ghoulette: STOP_

_Ghouly: Seriously? Stop stripping to desapcito._

_Ghouly: Why are you outside of his window? That's weird!_

_EmeritusIIIBoi has sent a picture_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: I can see his boxers and junk._

_EmeritusIIIBoi: Oooo. he thicc~~~_

_Ghoulette: not as thicc as my ghoulfriend_

_Ghouly: Hm. I'll take that as a compliment._

_Ghoulette: WHY ARE YOU OBSESS WITH COPIA?_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: Im not obsess with copia, i think it's entertaining spying on him_

_Ghouly: ..._

_Ghouly: What's he doing now?_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: He's singing 'take on me'_

_Ghoulette: Oh_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: Update; he's now pretending to be Britney spears.  he's singing "three" and is sexually dancing_

_Ghouly: OGRGA_

_Ghoulette: HAHAHA_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: Now he's ontop of his bed and...lifting his leg up._

_Ghouly: OH_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: He's moaning_

_Ghoulette: OK leave!_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: He's exploring his hairy body._

_Ghoulette: PAPA!_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: Now he's rubbing himself._

_Ghouly: EWWW LEAVE!_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: OH SHIT HE SAW ME_

_Ghouly: WE TRIED TO FUCKING WARN YOU YOU DIMWIT!!_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: AAAAAAAAAH IM RUNING_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: HECRASHED TRHOUGH HIS WINDOW AND HES RUNNING AFTER ME_

_EmeritusIIIBoi: HES IN HIS BOXRR"S_

_Ghouly: HAHAHHAHAHA_

_Ghoulette deactivated EmeritusIIIBoi's GPS_

_Ghoulette: Good luck finding a safe house ;)_

_EmeritusIIIBoi:GOODAMMIT HELP EM!!_   
  


_Ghouly: Help him? Oh sure we will._

_Ghouly has removed EmeritusIIIBoi from the conversation_

_Omega: HOLY SHIT IM FUCJING LOST IT!!_

_Sent 9:20 PM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im dying


	4. Dance with me you fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which copia gets dumped everyone sympathizes him.
> 
> Emeritus III woes the clusmy birb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO HOT OLD MEEN1! mmMMMmmmm

_Monday 5:00PM_

_Copia: How come everyone is depressed?_

_Ghouly: We heard you and your previous partner broke up._

_Ghoulette: You got us homie._

_Copia: ok_

_EmeritusIII: I am the son lascivious_

_Emeritus II: Get out._

_Alpha: -my solo stums in-_

_Copia: I have to go. Im making dinner._

_Ghouly: Ok, bye_

_EmeritusIII changed copia's name_

_Copia's name is now Rattus Norvegicusn_

_Rattus Norvegicusn: **I AM NOT AN IDIOT I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!**_

_{Sent 5:10}_

* * *

_7:20 PM_

_[EmeritusIII invited Copia to chat]_

_EmeritusIII: Hejlo_

_Copia: (-_-)_

_EmeritusIII: Are you ready to swear right here_

_EmeritusIII: Right now_

_EmeritusIII: b **EFORE THE DEVIL?**_

_Copia: Yes i am ready to swear before the devil_

_Copia: But i am not on the level, unfortunately. I'm out of fit_

_EmeritusIII: Nah, you aren't really._

_EmeritusIII: You have a soft belly._

_Copia: Uhm..._

_Copia: Alright_

_EmeritusIII: What happened between you and your previous partner_

_EmeritusIII:?_

_Copia: We weren't working out. Both of us had different goals in life and different dreams._

_Copia: Recently found out she decided to stay in rome._

_EmeritusIII: Have at you least met her in person?_

_Copia:Once._

_EmeritusIII: But you didn't have the money to go visit her?_

_Copia: That too._

_Copia: I didn't have enough money to go visit her._

_EmeritusIII: Im sorry copia._

_EmeritusIII: I'm sorry for being a dick to you._

_EmeritusIII: I'm sorry for being disrespectful to you and interfering with your privacy._

_Copia: I forgive you._

_EmeritusIII: Oh._

_EmeritusIII: uh._

_EmeritusIII: I'm not sure what to say._

_Copia: Then don't say anything at all._

_EmeritusIII: Awh shit, i'm being a total douche._

_Copia: It's fine , don't over thing it._

_EmeritusIII:  I'm loney_

_Copia: HHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA!_

_Copia: Awh, no sisters wanted to got bed with the boogeyman?_

_EmeritusIII: heh nah, i just wanted to be alone_

_Copia: But you've just said-_

_Copia: Nevermind._

_EmeritusIII: So you are single,correct?_

_EmeritusIII: ?????_

_Copia: Yes._

_EmeritusIII: So...you got anyone in mind?_

_Copia: Not at this moment_

_{Sent 7:53}_

* * *

 

_EmereitusIII: j'ameir vous_

_{sent  8:30}_

 

_Copia: I beg your pardon?_   
  
  


_EmeritusIII: I love you_

_Copia: I love you too_

 

_EmeritusIII: Wait_

_EmeritusIII: Really??_

 

_Copia: lol_

_Copia: Inside joke_

_Copia: Wait a sec_

 

_Copia: You do???_

 

 

 

_EmeritusIII: Yes~_

 

 

_Copia: OH_

_Copia: EMERITUS!!  
Copia:|||||||||_

_Copia: I refuse you sinister_

 

 

_EmeritusIII: I bet your a tomato now~_

_EmeritusIII: mmmm~_

 

 

_Copia: NO  
Copia: GOODNIGHT_

_{Sent 9:28}_

 

_EmeritusIII: Im stripping to despacito now_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye didn't knwo what to do here   
> HOT GARBAGE


	5. Deeper Levels Better Then The Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emeritus III and copia are finally getting along, big brother doesn't approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP ITS 10 AND LISTENED TO SHREK 2 I NEED A HERO AND IT BECAME SUSPENSFUL

_Sunday 10:01 AM_

 

_Ghouly sent a link_

_Gathering link data_

_Link:<https://youtu.be/JxmwOWxoPDk>_

_Alpha: THe fUcK?_

_Omega: What is THAT?_

_Ghoulette: anImE?_

_Papa: Ah, congratas with your child. Happy belated baby shower, she is beautiful._

_EmeritusIII: LegMiku._

_Ghouly: what? It's hilarious and gold. I love this._

_Copia: Yes. I love that video._

_Emeritus III: Good morning copia._

_Copia: Morning._

_EmeritusIII: How are you?_

_Copia: fine._

_EmeritusIII: Lovely~_

_Ghouly: ?_

_Ghoulette: I smell something_

_Ghoulette:_ **_F  I  S  H  Y_ **

_Papa: Huh._

_EmeritusII: Cardnial._

_Papa: Children what is happening._

_EmeritusII: **Cardnial**._

_Copia: Everyone please settle down, he's being weird today._

_EmeritusII: May I have a word with you cardnial?_

_Copia: Of course._

_EmeritusII: If you hurt my dear baby brother's heart, the last thing you'll see before death._

_EmeritusII: **Is my foot up your ass.**_

_Ghouly: PPPFFFFT_

_{Ghoulette sent 12 laughing emojis}_

_Omega: O..ooh._

_Alpha: Holly shit._

_Water Ghoul: Spicey drama here ;;))))_

_Earth Ghoul: -Badum tsss-_

_Air Ghoul: Carndial and papa III are_

_Air ghoul: DATINg?_

_Copia: What? No! We aren't!_

_EmeritusIII: Copia._

_EmeritusIII:  :(_

_[EmeritusII wants to find copia's location]_

_Copia: papa II I can explain-_

_[Emeritus II has past nameless ghouls rooms]_

_Copia: It isn't what it sounds like-_

_[Emeritus II is nearby Cardnial's headquarters]_

_Copia: EmeritusII! We aren't official!_

_Ghoulette: **O  F  F  I   C  I  A  L**!?_

_Ghouly: COPIA AND EMERITUS III SITTING IN A TREE_

_Omega: K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_Water Ghoul: First comes love then comes_

_Earth Ghoul: Marriage_

_Air: Then comes emeritus III_

_Papa: Giving birth to the Antichrist._

_Papa: If that is possible._

_Papa: Remve kissing Omega, instead, put sucking on each other's faces._

_Omega: Sucking on each other's faces!_

_Papa: Good boy_

_EmeritusII: I want the both of you in my room_

_EmeritusII: Now._

* * *

 

_4:20 PM_

_EmeritusIII: Coppeeeeey_

_EmeritusIII:Birby~_

_Birby: What._

_EmeritusIII: You're hard to get._

_Birby: I know I am._

_EmeritusIII: Do you know?_

_Birby: I don't know what you are talking about._

_Birby: Please say._

_Emeritus III: mm well._

_Emeritus III:  What I said about 'i love you' is true._

_EmeritusIII: I have feelings for you._

_EmeritusIII: I feared you'll cut off my head, if I ever did._

_EmeritusIII: I'm very flirty_

_EmeritusIII: And I've fallen harshly_

_EmeritusIII: For a birb._

_Birby: But I'm old._

_EmeritusIII:Ppffft._

_Emeritus III: I'm old too. But aren't you..40 or 30 somfing?_

_Birby:..well_

_Birby: ..I'm 38.._

_EmeritusIII: AHA_

_EmeritusIII: I'm Younger then You And my older brother!_

_Birby: how old is your older brother?_

_EmeritusIII: 43_

_Birby: and..how old are you?_

_EmeritusIII: 666_

_Birby: -_-_

_Emeritus III: 35_

_Birby: **YOUNGLING**?_

_EmeritusIII: Heehee_

_EmeritusIII: Yeah_

_Birby: Wrll._

_EmeritusIII: Birby, I have feelings for you._

_[Sent 4:43]_

 

_EmeritusIII: Birby?_

 

 

_Copia: Emity I well. Erm. How do._

_Copia: Tomorrow at eight pm, meet me at the garden._

_[Sent 8:30 PM]_

* * *

 

 

_Thursday 6:06 PM_

_[Conversation between emeritus III and Copia]_

_Emity: *Snuggles up close to you*_

_Birby: I'm._

_Birby: I'm not used to this._

_Emity: Well. Alright._

_Emity: Hey there sexy.~_

_Birby: And I am not used to being called that nickname either._

_Emity: Alright._

_Emity: How have you've been, my love?_

_Birby: Good good. How are you?_

_Emity: Happy._

_Emity: Extremely_

_Birby: My arms are burning._

_Emity: Heuh heuh. Because this Devilish handsome is here.~_

_Birby: ///_

_Emity:Mmm. Cute._

_Birby: Er. I'm fine with_

_Birby: Being called that._

_Emity: My goal is to make you blush harder._

_Birby: O..okay. I see your point._

_Emity: Are you blushing?_

_Birby:..mm.mm._

_Birby: Yes.//_

_Emity: Good._

_Emity: I love complimenting._

_Emity: I also love spoling too._

_EmeritusII: And I love seeing a spare ass being able to be kicked to heavon_

_Emity: BROTHER WTF?_

_Birby: NaHrgh!_

_EmeritusII: **Copia**._

_Copia: I just heard a knock on my door._

_Copia: Emerius we can be clear_

_Copia: Oh dear._

 

_Emity: BROGHER LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

 

_Emity: Brother?_

 

_Emity: GODDAMIT BRITHER!!!_

 

* * *

 

_Midnight: 12:30 AM_

_[Conversation between papa nihl and sister imperator]_

 

_Papa Nihl: OH dear sister, I must show you this funny clip._

_Papa Nihl: one of my son's helped me with this technology thinging, now i am slowly understanding this 20th century, I am very excited to show you this._

_Sister imperator: Please do show._

_Papa Nihl has sent a link_

_Gathering link data_

_Link:<https://youtu.be/jAckVuEY_Rc>_

 

_Sister Imperator has banned papa nihl until he passes on_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly this accident turned into a story. Which is hilarious and bad at the same time
> 
>  
> 
> ITS 11 PM GUYS GO TO BED


	6. RIGHT UP MY ASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NORMAL INTERACTION BETWEEN THE CLUSMY RAT AND HORNY PAPA  
> EXCEPT THEY'RE IN BEDROOM 
> 
>  
> 
> KINKY SHIT COPIA'S INTO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID MY TIME
> 
> SO EFFUSIVE FATE 
> 
> IT DOESN'T CUT
> 
> THE SOUL IS NOT SO VIBRANT

[Tuesday: 7:19 PM]

 

_Emity: COOOPEEEY_

_Birby:  What do you need, my love?_

_Emity: *Cuddles right on your lap, buries face between your marvelous thighs*_

_Emity: *Nibbles on the soft fabric of your tight pants.*  
Emity:  Mmm tasty._

_Birby: Let me guess._

_Birby: *Sigh*_

_Birby: I'll drop by your room after i finish these paper works._

_Emity: YAAAY!_

_[Sent 7;24]_

* * *

 

After copia finished piling up his paperwork, he scratched his dark messy brown hair and leaned back on his chair, letting out a sigh.  He's stressed but overall- satisfied.

He felt his left pocket buzz, he let out a light chuckle and crossed his leg. Copia reached for his left pocket with his bare hands, while doing so he received 5 new messages from his boyfriend. He swiped up home screen of his samsung galaxy III phone, clicked on the messaging app and snorted. He's torturing emeritus.

 

[ 5 New messages from "Spoiled"]

_Spoiled: Copey. I hope you're finished._

_Spoiled: I'm patiently  waiting for you~_

 

_Spoiled: Birby, where are you?_

_Spoiled; It's getting cold now._

 

_Spoiled: Daddy please. Why are you doing this._

 

Copia smirked and couldn't hide his growing bulge. Copia noticed this and looked down, wide eyed he strutted and hid his face in shame. Hands covering his tomato face, not wanting to go in his tux like this. It's embarrassing the more he thought about it. Hands covering his big bulge, visible for his dear emeritus to see. What if he laughed at him?

"I..i..don't want to embarrass myself in front of him," copia shuddered "Since it's my first time..with..someone..yeah ..wait nonononno."

Another bling went off on his phone. Copia bit his lip as he saw what the message said. 

 

_Spoiled: Daddy i'm lonely, please cum here._

_Spoiled: I need your assistance for...putting on my lingerie._

 

Copia's arms began to burn, his breathing turned into gasping, his stomach turned into butterflies. Oh emeritus is the death of him. Copia immediately opened the drawer from his desk, he pulled out two items they'll need. For their "Experiment".

Copia then walked out from his room and locked the door. And was now his way to his beloved devil.

 

 

Papa was laying on the bed, wearing the lingerie he put on himself. Still having his skull face paint on, he was lazy on wiping it off with water. Besides- he wants to give copia the most intense love making. Spreading out his legs letting the cold air giving him goosebumps, spreading over his fabulous legs. He played the staps, pulling on it and making it slap against his thigh. It send shivers down his spine, he let out a soft sigh followed by a moan. He's becoming impatient, becoming bored on waiting for his little rat, his heart thumping from excitement and lust. He's now gasping for copia, yearning for his tender touch.

Before papa could touch his bulge, a knock was heard. Papa jolted, his painted lips forming into a smile as he knew who it was. Emeritus gathered his silky blanket and covered himself up, wanting to surprise his little rat. 

"Come in."

The door opened and copia peeked his head in, not entering fully. Emeritus smirked as he felt copia's emotion. Locking eyes and not breaking contact. Copia's eyes averted emeritus and looked on the floor, emeritus giggled. He's honored to be with the clumsy cardinal.

"Hi."

"he..hello. My love.."

"Why is birby nervous so suddenly?~"

Copia gulped as he felt his pants become tighter. Emeritus giggled at the rat's reaction, his seductive tone endured the tiny rats heart. 

"Copey, would you kindly remove my clothing?"  
Copia entered and raised an eyebrow, then smacked his tongue against his lip. 

"Can't you remove it yourself?"

Emeritus rolled his eyes, groaning at how logical copia is. Logical knowledge ruins the fun of this play.

"No. My legs went numb, so i need you to remove them for me."

copia nodded and did what he was told, before he did his request, he sat at the edge of the bed, removing his shoes and putting them to the side. Afterwards removing his socks and placing them neatly inside his dress shoes. Copia sniffled as he tried to remove his suit, but ghostly hands wrapped around from behind. Copia gasped and smiled, emeritus nibbled on his left ear. Copia closed his eyes and focused more on his tounge,  sucking on his ear lobe, he let out a soft moan. Emeritus hands explored the relaxed rat, his bare hands traveled down to feel his squishy tummy, then lowed down to his private area. Which he put pressure ontop of his tent. Doing so, copia moaned under his hold, panting as he's desperate to get out of his vestlements.

"ah..ahhh..please..emity.."

Sweet satan. For a clumsy quiet rat-he's adorable.

Emeritus wasted no time as he yanked on copia's waist, copia yelped at the sudden action from him. Copia laid ontop of emeritus, both their noses touching, now emeritus could feel his growing erection poking between his thighs. Without a thought, emeritus quickly lunged at him by removing his top followed by his suit, pulling off the buttons while copia helped him out. Emeritus groaned at how much clothing he's wearing.

"Why do you wear so much clothing, it's killing me." Copia let out a dark chuckle.

"J'adore vous"

Emeritus somewhat knew what he meant, but his attention is to get copia at the edge. Pouring all his desires onto the gentle cardnial.

"Mmmmm."

After all his clothing came off, he tossed them making them land against the floor. Not caring at all. Exploring his lean curvy body, emeritus put a hand on his soft chest, which is filled with rough chesthair. A sigh came from the smaller male, adoring his gorgeous body. Emeritus then put his lips to copia's pink nipples, sucking on the right and playing with his left side. Copia moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying emeritus soft tongue. Copia began to droll-now becoming impatient. 

"Emeritus..lay back.."  upset it ended to early, but he happily obeyed. As he layed back emeritus looked at copia, watching him leaned over for his suit, searching for something. As copia lifted his head up, he had two items emeritus eyes widened in shock.

Copia held a dragon dildo and black fuzzy handcuffs.

"I...i wanted to know if you'd.." the rat went silent for awhile, eyes gazing on emeritus lovely body.

"Well uhrm. I don't mind exploring something completely different far from normal." Copia looked at emeritus, a smile forming. However it wasn't a sweet innocent smile. 

Before emeritus could get lube from his nightstand, the rat lunged ontop of emeritus, handcuffing both of his writs and putting them ontop of his head. III felt his checks burn and his entire body in flames. Oh what did he come to?

"I want to pleasure you,my love." Copia growled into III's ears. Nibbling his lobe, making him squirm under his touch. III couldn't do much other then lay there, helpless to fight back for domination. " Want to pleasure you terribly. You make me wild." III felt wet fingertips near his entrance, teasing III.

Emeritus wanted this, NO. _**He needed this.**_

"Ple..pelase.."

"Please what?"

"mm.." 

Copia bit his lip, resisting to plunge his entire finger inside emeritus. Or both his dick and dildo altogether. Emeritus kept squirming , begging to be filled. 

"I..i want..cock"

Emeritus closed his eyes tightly, waiting for him to plunge himself in. Unfortunately-he felt something wider and thicker.

He looked down between them and his eyes widened in pain, eyes watering when he realized- that damn dragon dildo is the one that's hurting him.

"AAAAH!" III gasping to catch air back in his lungs. "It..feels good papi.." III felt copia's soft breathing and whispered into his ears.

 

_"I sexually identify as a attack helicopter."_

 

Emeritus kicked his boyfriend onto off him, along with his dildo. Making him land on the floor harshly. A loud thud was heard as the dumb folded rat hit his ass. Disappointingly, emeritus gathered his blanket and turned to his left side, facing away from the rat. Shut his eyes tight and went to bed.

"Night." He heard a faint whimper followed by a snicker. 

" I sexually identify as a attack helicopter, and you will check your privilege."

Emeritus had enough of this, he hit copia with his pillow, shutting him up. After he did that he groaned as the little rat started to laugh his ass off.

"I am. I am an attack helicopter i sexually identify as a attack helicopter, you will show me respect."

Emeritus wasn't having this and completely gave up on life and just went to bed. Before getting some shut eyes, he felt cold hands wrapping around his waist, and felt copia's stache tickling his neck. A gentle kiss on III's neck, III grunted and slept through copia's biggest troll.

Before he went into his slumber, he heard copia whisper into his ears. Making the prude III, creating a faint smile.

_"I looooveee yooouuuu."_

Well III didn't get what he'd been hoping for, but at least copia and his presence is enough for the dark pope. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to a mashup of psychosocinmals and vocolaid Acappella while writing this  
> god left


	7. Plant thot & Nervous thot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rattata plants a plant  
> II discuss baby Bros past  
> Here's a haiku made

[ _Conversation of "SexyBeasts" has been changed to "DokiDokiClub"]_

 

_EmeritusIII: So._

 

_EmeritusII: Why does the conversation  title change Everytime?_

 

_Ghouly:_ _**Monica's coming after us all.** _

 

_Ghoulette: seriously honey, you and your anime_. 

 

_Papa: Dear children, i have a spare plant to give. It is a pomogrante tree._

 

_EmeritusIII: OH!_

 

_EmeritusIII:PoPs, my boyfriend likes plants_

 

_EmeritusIII: I'm interested it in. How much?_

 

_Papa: Give me an R rated magizine of women._

_Papa: And it better be interesting._

 

_Ghouly: A Playboy.._

 

_EmeritusIII: .. airght._

 

_EmeritusII: Tsch. "Boyfriend"_

 

_EmeritusII: I have been meaning to ask you,  how's his ass doing?_

 

_Ghouly: wait, you_ _**actually** _ _kicked his ass?_

 

_Omega: HAHA_

 

_EmertitusIII has renamed EmeritusII, into "Dickernator"_

 

_[Conversatin between Emity & Copy]_

 

_Emity: Honey.  What are you doing?_

 

_Copy: Making a castle card._

 

_Copy: It is difficult with shaky hands, and being steady._

_Copy: And being laser focus._

 

_Emity: OH. Well, i bought you a plant. I thought you'd like it._

_Emity: I dropped it off nearby your door, since you're in a meeting._

 

_Copy: OH dear._

_Copy: You didn't have too.//_

_Emity: I did. I wanted too._

_Emity: If you plant this, it'll grow into a beautiful tree!_

 

__Copy: I.i've never actually had a plant as a tree.._ _

__Copy: This is thoughtful of you._ _

_Emity: ?_

 

_Emity: Are you okay?_

 

_Copy: Yeah. I'm bit .._

 

_Copy: Tiny emotional_

 

_Emity: If you are afraid to express your emotions, dont be._

 

_Copy: Do you love me?_

 

_Emity: Yes._

 

_Emity: What's wrong?_

 

_Copy: .mmm. Nonthing._

 

_Copy:I'm going to plant this tree, now._

 

_Copy_ : _In case you're wondering, I just got out of the meeting._

 

_Emity: Okay. I'll see you soon~_

 

_Copy: Goodbye my love_ >v<

 

[Sent 3:20]  
  


 

__Papa: III, I am questiong how you find these good magizine._ _

__Ghouly: Sigh_ _

_Ghoulette: papa, you are a very dirty man. Smh_

 

_Copia: BOYFRIEND_

 

_Copia:_ **_BOYFRIEND_ **

 

_EmeritusII:_ **_Watch It._ **

 

_EmeritusIII: Copy, what?_

 

_EmeritusII: smh_

 

_Copia: I WAS PLANTING THE TREE ON A SOFT SOIL GROUND, I POURED WATER INTO IT AND LET THE SUN DO ITS JOB._

 

_Copia: AS I RETURNED TO CHECK ON IT._

 

_Copia: IT WENT INTO_ **_FLAMES._ **

_EmeritusIII: WHAT._

 

_Ghouly: Cardnial, admit it. You wanted to get_ **_Lit_ ** _, by turning it into weed._

  
_Omega: Cardnial, why are you vaping without me?_

_Alpha: Boi. He has weed._

_EmeritusII:_ **_CAN IT YOU THREE_ **

_Copia: I apologise my dear._

 

_EmeritusIII: For._

_Copia: I checked the bucked I used._

_Copia: It was gasoline_

_Papa: You monster._

  
_EmeritusIII: LLAOAOAOAJ_

_EmeritusIII: My dear, it's fine. We'll getting another plant._

_Copy: Your so.._

_Copy: Kind..._

_EmeritusII: He's rare to find._

_EmeritusII: My baby brother is a keeper._

_EmeritusII: Hurt his heart._

_EmeritusII: My foot up your ass._

_EmeritusIII: Brother, I am old enough to take care of myself._

_EmeritusII: No._

_EmeritusII: You don't._

_EmeritusII: Remember that time, when you were 32, and I had to take care of our farther due to his sickness._

_EmeritusII: And I requested you to cook us Shepard's pie?_

_EmeritusII: You stuttered and began to sweat, then simply said. In quote._

_EmeritusII: "I don't know how to cook"_

_Copy: rrrreeeeaaally??_

_Ghoulette: Oh sweet Satan. Do tell us more._

_Ghouly: PAPA III DOESNT KNOW HOW TO FUCKING COOK?_

_Ghouly: AS A MASTER CHIEF, I AM TRIGGERED!!!!_

_Alpha: Seriously? Our papa brags about cooking better than any professional chief._

_Ghouly:_ _**NU-UH.** _

_Ghouly: NO ONE COMPARES ME TO ANYONE!!_

_Ghouly: BOIS BOUT TO GET A PAN IN THE ASS!!_

Earth Ghoul:Teehee

_Water Ghoul: OOh OH, emeritus II. Remember that time where your brother tried to flirt with this girl._

_Water Ghoul: But he didn't know how to flirt and socialize with_ _others_?

_WaterGhoul: So he referenced a joke;_

_WaterGhoul: "Ya like jazz?"_

_Copy: LMAOSJDIS_

_Ghoulette: -Sent 5 laughing emojis_ -

_EmeritusIII has removed copia and emeritus II_

_EmeritusIII left the conversation_

_Water Ghoul: UuuuuHhh my tears_.  
  
  
  


[Conversation between copy and emity at 8:50 PM]

 

__Emity sended an audio link_ _

__Gathering audio_ _

__Audio link: #G note_ _

 

_Copia: Babe._

 

_Emity:_ _ **WHEN I DID MY TIME**_  
_**MY FATHERS EFFUSIVE FATE**_  
_**IT DOESNT CUT**_

_Copy: *Kisses you*_

_Copy: Goodnight you goof._

_Emity:_ _**RA RA RASPUTIN RUSSIAS GREATEST LOVE MACHINE** _

_Copy: Oh my love._

_Copy: Goodnight_

_Emity: Heh._  
_[Sent 6:69 PM]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My garbage again


	8. And THEN I SAW HER FACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here
> 
> Allow to me ruin the papas and copia for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three papas are having a feast tonight. Suddenly a disobedience figure approches

It's midnight, all of the papas were gathered in the center of the pentagram. Preparing for the ritual as all three were eager to suck some viscous blood tonight.  Hunger alluring in their stomachs, in the center of the dark red pentagram lied a chicken. Chickens eyes life drained out from them. Emeritus III sniffled as he bit his bottom lip, emeritus II scratching his bald head as for papa I. Papa I was chanting a spell. While emeritus III kept shuffling his cassock, playing with the flows towards the end.  His older brother smacked him behind III's head. III yelped as his attention went to his brother.

"Brother, why did you do this?"

Emeritus II scoffed while rolling his eyes,arms crossing his chest. "Because you're interrupting papa's concentration." 

"heehee..sorry" emeritus chuckled

Papa's chants echoed throughout their study hall. Causing III to sweat and stutter. 

"Brot..brother...so..so..when is this going to..to..end?"

Emeritus II looked at III with a look of annoyance, was his brother really like this? Unusual of him. 

"Right after we finish our feast,"  although III's hands were gloved, II sensed his little brothers palms were sweating. III's hands became shaky and II glared at his little brother

"What is the hurry brother?"

"uHM. oh..OH.. nonthing!..Just... haven't eaten in..a long time...Heeh heeh.."

"Nonsense III, we've eaten before!! Why are you being strange so suddenly??"

III gulped as his makeup began to fade, III got a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat off. Only to smudge his makeup more.

" **BROTHER** "

"Okay Okay fine..." III sighed as he closed his eyes tight, preparing himself for the worse. "I'm a vegan."

" **WHAT**?" 

 III stumbled back, his legs felt like jello as he attempted not to faint.

"Yes..brother..i'm..i'm a vegan..a vegan...hueh.."

" **THAT RODENT TAUGHT YOU NOT TO EAT ANIMALS NOR HUMANS? WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT??"**

"Well..well...my..lover..doesn't eat animals. He's against it. My lover adores vegetables..and salads..so..i gave it a try and.. i'm a vegan..well turned myself into a vegan.."

II growled as his baby brother's mind twisted into a holy set off mind, his facial expression turned into a disgusted one. 

" **BROTHER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NO POPES SHOULDN'T ADMIT TO THEMSELVES AS VEGANS! ARHA WHA-"**

Before II could finish making his valid point, he got interrupted by a looming figure behind him.

"Hejello. Dear II, Why are you being rude to my dearest lover?"

II screamed after he turned to face the cardinal before him, II tsked at the gentle rodent.

"Why did you tell my brother you're a vegan and made my little one into one?" He declared by crossing his arms

Copia gave him a gentle smile, his little stache following along at the turn of his upper lip. "I didn't turn him into a vegan, he was curious if i ate meat before." II shook his head in disbelief.

"And he definitely tasted my _meat_ brother." Whispered III up close to his ear.

" **KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!** "

II was about to ask papa if the feast is set, as he looked over the pentagram; papa's arms were straight and he's also inside the pentagram. II assumed this resembled- A Tpose?

 

"Papa are you fine?"  
  
Papa just stood there, appearing to be t-posing he assumed. Copia and III clanged themselves together, holding each other in their arms. II just shook his at their cliche moment.

"Papa? Are you well?"  
As II came closer, Tposed papa summoned a green orge.

The Communions green ogre appeared as tposed papa straddled away from the pentagram. II eyes widened at this sudden occurance, he looked behind and- both copia and III tposed.

II didn't know what to do, as his members began to tpose as the green ogre approached ontop of II. 

 

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MAH SWAMP?1"**

Emeritus II began to tpose with the others. 

Papa chanted " **HAIL SANTAN"**

Copia whispered " **WELCOME YEAR ZERO** " 

Emeritus III moaned like a goat " **HAIL SANTAN** "

Emeritus II groaned " **ARCHANGELO** " 

 

Papa nihl died from explosive diarrhea. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TPOSE PAPAS AND COPIA
> 
> MAKE A MEME ALREADY FOLKS!!!


	9. Baddass papa nihl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay papa nihl comes in to beat everyone's ass.

_[New Message From Unknown Number]_

 

_Emeritusiii: Who is this ungrateful bean?_

_Copia: Dear love, you haven't bothered to read them._

_Ghouly: I hope it's a lost dumbass_

_Ghoullette: Who this?_

_Emeritus II: Confess your sins, unknown number._

_Unknown Number: Dumbasses, it's me your father._

_Emeritusiii: OH_

_EmeritusIII: Hey Dad, w.ehat huh?_

_Unknown Number: Disgraceful son of mine. Bah._

_EmeritusIII:..._

_Ghouly: Ourf_

_Ghoulette: :|_

_EmeritusII: Father, how did you get this number?_

_Unknown number: Your former ghoul alpha gave it to me. When he gave it to me, his eyes were deep dark red._

_EmeritusIII: *Snorts*_

_EmeritusIII renamed unknown number to "dad"_ _._

_Dad: How the hell do you remove people?_

_Emeritusii: allow me father, who do you want to remove?_

_[Dad has removed EmeritusIII out of the group chat]_

_Dad: I have figured it out._

_Ghouly: OOO_

_Ghoulette: ROASTED_

_Omega: Papa, no._

_[Omega invited emeritus III into the group conversation]_

_Copia: Nihl, how come you don't like your son?_

_Dad: Because he's dating a dirty moron._

_Ghouly: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Ghoulette: /O0O\_

_EmeritusII: *Hahaha, g3d ne. Dae._

_{* II is laughing his ass off of screen}_

_Copia: .._

_Dad: Alright it is time for a ritual. Everyone  gather around._

_Dad: Dear Lord farther, please remove this shameful rodent out of my service, I thank thee._

_Copia:...._

_Copia: That is not nice.._

_Ghouly: I CANT!!!_

_Emeritusii: Heaeee_

_Dad: I must do everything myself, bah._

_[Dad has invited Satan into the conversation]_

_Ghouly: **HolyShit**_

_Omega: Guys I wetted my pants._

_Satan: Watch your language lady._

_Dad: O Lord father, remove copia out of my service._

_[Satan has banned copia out of this service]_

 

* * *

Let your mind linger on what happens next, I'm tired.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I haven't been here in awhile lol

**Author's Note:**

> I swear. I had no intentions on making this good. Off character for some I couldn't  
> My hands I couldn't.


End file.
